Eldar
The Eldar, the Aeldari or how they refer to themselves, the 'Asuryani' are a humanoid race of xenos who once had a giant sprawling empire that thrived across the entire galaxy but due to their depravity, they created the Chaos God Slaanesh and caused a schism between the Aeldari and the Drukhari, the Dark Eldar. The Eldar are a highly degraded race, due to the majority of their number having fallen to the malign clutches of Slaanesh, a comparatively tiny sliver of their race exists left that is still noble and virtuous. Due to the Fall of the Eldar, a concurrent event occured known colloquially as the Flensing. The Flensing phenomenon that occurred alongside the Fall wherein which the weaker, more eccentric eldar were killed off, not having the skill to defend themselves. As a result of this phenomenon, the weaker members of their race were picked off by the malevolent Drukhari, leaving only the strongest to survive. As a result, the Eldar have reached an all-time low as far as numbers, however have also reached their zenith in the quality and skill of their warriors. The Eldar species are innately superior to humanity in a number of different ways. This includes a more lithe and elegant frame so they are capable of far more agile and elegant movements. Eldari movements are frequently described as if they are dancing or waltzing instead of a casual stride. However, the way in which they are most clearly superior to humanity is their psychic specialty. The Eldar are naturally intuned with the warp and can. Asuryani In a broad scale, the Eldar are divided into many major subfactions, each having their own completely unique cultures, allegiances and roles in the machinations of the eldar race. Eldar The Aeldari as it was currently stands divided into several Craftworlds, large continent-sized craft which function firstly as homes for civilians and secondly as military headquarters. There are six major Craftworlds currently alive in the Eldar faction and they are: * Ulthwé * Biel-Tan * Iyanden * Saim-Hann * Alaitoc Furthermore, there are secondary Craftworlds which are less populous and powerful, even after the fall, as the first five. Furthermore, an elite group exists within the Eldar called the Phoenix Lords. The Phoenix Lords are warriors trained by Asurmen, the First Phoenix and the Hand of Asuryan. These warriors all started an Aspect Shrine and form a bedrock for the Aeldari military. Each warrior is considered the chosen of Asuryan and are some of the Eldar's brightest lights of hope in the eternal darkness. Dark Ones Dark Eldar The Dark Eldar are without a doubt the most numerous of all the Eldar factions, comprising the majority of the populous of the original Eldar Empire. The Dark Eldar, or the Drukhari, are those Eldar who succumbed to their own depravity and fell to the influence of Slaanesh. Blood Eldar The Blood Eldar is a bloodthirsty faction of the Eldar that is grouped under the Dark Ones. The Blood Eldar, alternatively known as the Eldarith Narcha worship Kaela Mensha Khaine and his sister, Anath Raema wholly and completely; their passion is to kill purely for the sake of killing, abandoning their cousins deceptive and backstabbing nature. Riendur The Riendur are a malevolent faction of the Dark Ones and are unique in that they are the only ones among them that can use magic freely. This massive advantage was caused by a curse set upon Slaanesh by one of the faction's patron goddess Hekarti, infamous for being selfish and only caring for her own followers. As a result, the Riendur are able to use magic without fear of being consumed by Slaanesh however they must consume the souls of psychics in order to survive. Outcasts Corsairs Corsairs are Aeldari who have abandoned their Craftworlds in search for free adventure. Corsairs are pirates, usually lead by a member of Aeldari nobility, be they a Prince, Princes or even a Queen or King. Corsairs make a habit of raiding and pillaging the commerce of other intelligent races in the Milky Way Galaxy Exodites The Exodites are the Eldar that separated from the Empire before the fall, feeling disgusted with their progression into abject debauchery and savagery and instead seeking homes in sheltered worlds. These warriors, after Kurnous survived the fall, have been aided by him in defending their provinces as well as mustering up a force strong enough to rescue the goddess Isha from the clutches of Nurgle. In the meantime, the Exodites work to expand their lands, destroy all who would stop them and help their fellow craftworlds. Dúldor The Dúldor are a numerous and hardy subfaction of the Eldar Outcasts identified by their coal-black skin and their ice-white hair. The Dúldor function as the champions of the god of fire and wrath, Addaioth and are determined to bring their fire to the galaxy's coldest region, the Ghoul Stars. Worshippers Handmaidens The Handmaidens are the daughters of Morai Heg, known as the Cammelleth in the Eldar Lexicon, being her loyal warriors to exact her whim. Having nobody to answer to other than the whims of the Crone Goddess herself, the Handmaidens take hold in the pseudo craftworld known as the Naeghe and their mission is to exact bloody violence on the forces who would harm the Eldar as well as to save and protect Spirit stones so they may protect the fates of the Aeldari from the malign claws of She who Thirsts. Harlequins The Harlequins, known as the Rillietann in the Eldar Lexicon, are the enigmatic servants of Cegorach, the Laughing God himself beholden to nobody but him. The Harlequins serve as the keepers and protectors of the Black Library, a repository of all of the Eldar's knowledge on the Ruinous powers and made by Cegorach himself. The Harlequins see no difference between art and war, all of their battles being centred around keeping the story of the Fall of the Eldar alive. Allied Eldar Species Faerie Faeries are a miniature race of psychic humanoid entities indigenous to the Webway and have established a peaceful alliance with the Eldar. These creatures function as familiars, particularly with Eldar seers, with whom they are most effective as psychic aids. Dragon Dragons are winged serpents created by Draugnir, the father of dragons who started an eternal friendship with the Eldar pantheon. These creatures are as ancient as the Old ones and the Eldar themselves and, have in legend and in reality been lifelong trusted companions. Anceint creatures of incredible intelligence and majestic power, Dragons have been companions, slaves and masters for a thousand races since time began. Caballan Caballans are four-legged legendary steeds crafted by Apondra, Mother of Grace who, like Draudnir, formed a timeless bond with Asuryan and the Aeldari pantheon, resulting in the kin of Apondra and the kin of Asuryan forming an eternal bond. Notable Eldar After the Flensing, many powerful heroes, seers and marksmen have been formed, each one has forged a name for themselves after the fall. * Farseer Lúthedir the Voyager - Craftworld Ulthwé * Autarch Aegis - Craftworld Biel-Tan * Autarch Deldhithor - Craftworld Alaitoc * Autarch Gostriel - Craftworld Saim-Hann * Asurmen - the Hand of Asuryan * Jain Zar - Storm of Silence * Baharroth - Cry of the Wind * Drastanta - Tempest of Starlight * Fuegen - The Burning Lance * Irillyth - Shade of Twilight * Karandras - Shadow Hunter * Maugan Ra - Harvester of Souls * Chieftain Caradoc Gwyn - Gwent Exodites * Chieftain Elwyn - Elgar Exodites * Phantom Queen Ouroboros - Sect of the Blind Raven * Phantom Queen Eru - Sect of the Bloodied Coffin * Phantom Queen Nemae - Sect of the Frenzied Ghost * The Blood King - Blood Eldar